


Power Play

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Angel decides it's time to show Spike who's boss. Torture ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [](http://greenstone-j.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://greenstone-j.livejournal.com/)**greenstone_j** who requested:
> 
> "And what do you think you're going to do with that baseball bat, Angel?"
> 
> I think she expected me to do something naughty, but my bunny is evil and on a hurt!Spike frenzy. Sorry about that.

"Let me loose, bastard!" Spike struggled weakly but more for show than anything else. It was hopeless, but he just couldn't give up and roll over like a good little doggy. Not this time, not now.

"No."

It wasn't really Angel's tone that sent shivers down Spike's spine. It was more the fact that there was none. No expression, no sparkle in his eyes, no emotion what-so-ever had been shown for the last hour since Spike woke up, trussed up like a turkey. And if he knew his Sire this turkey was just about to get stuffed.

"Come on," Damn, his voice was shaky, "this isn't fun anymore."

"Was never supposed to be fun." Angel carefully selected a rod from the wall. "Well, not for you anyway." The tool made chilling sounds as he made a few trying swipes through the air.

"Angel, please." Not that he couldn't take being flogged with that thing, it's just that after the whipping and the shower of holy water, his skin... well, what was left of it, was feeling a bit tender, to say the least. And fuck, he wasn't gonna cry. "Please, Sire."

Angel looked at him thoughtfully then shook his head. "No."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry.

"Just thought it was time I showed you who is boss around here." Angel put the rod down, studying the selection in front of him.

"That's what this is?” Spike hissed as the pain made him vamp out again, the ridges stretching and opening up further the cut across his face. "A pissing contest?"

"I wouldn’t say that. More of a reminder." Angel moved to pick up a paddle but hesitated. "For you to remember your place in this world. My world."

"Your world?" Spike stared at him in fury. "You're not God! I saved this fucking world and I as hell didn't do it for you."

The blow caught him of guard and for a moment he forgot that he didn't really _need_ to breathe. Not that it felt any better once he remembered. As his vision slowly went from blinding white to blurred shadows he thought for the first time that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't supposed to survive this. Wouldn't that be hilarious? Through wheezing breath he started giggling louder and louder. He died saving the world and then came back only to be killed again by a manic-depressive vampire that suddenly just snapped.

Angel finally made his choice and turned toward his victim, slapping the tool against his open palm. Spike gazed at him with misty eyes, still giggling manically. He was doomed but somehow he just couldn't stop laughing.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that baseball bat, Angel? Bang my head in? Again?"

"I might if you don't stop that annoying noise. But let's start with your kneecaps. Anytime you want to start screaming is fine with me."

Spike's laughter lasted about fifteen seconds.

fin

I told you it was nasty


End file.
